geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Trip
Power Trip is the third level of Geometry Dash SubZero and the first level with a Harder difficulty. Description Power Trip introduces the second use of the new [Random Trigger (showcased on the messages appearing at 42% and 74%). It also continues to showcase the new camera features. Secret coins *The first coin is located at 20% and collected as the cube. To collect it the player must go through a fake block by not jumping at the pillar on 18%. * The second coin is located at 33% and collected as the cube. To collect it the player must go through a fake block once again by not jumping at 32%. Doing so will reveal an invisible path to the coin. However, the player must be careful to jump the instant they hit the blue jump pad. *The third coin is locked, and to unlock it the player must tap five times at the random messages appearing at 42% on the second cube part. The text will flash red when tapping, and once fulfilling the task, the text will flash green and stop. After completing the task, the coin will be available to be collected at the end of the level. Walkthrough Trivia *At 42% the random trigger is used, by showcasing either one of these messages to the player before entering the first spider part: "Oh no...", "Not again...", "Get ready...", "Why u do dis...","Rubrub?" **There is also a slight chance for no message to appear at all. *At 74% the random trigger is used once again, by showcasing either one of these messages to the player before the triple speed portal cube section: "NANI?!", "This will hurt...", "So close...", "Keep going!", "Impressive..." ** The message "NANI?!" is the Japanese term of "WHAT?!" as well as a being part of the reference of the expression used on the anime and manga series Fist of the North Star, mostly due to the "Omae wa Mou Shindeiru" meme. *Some players might experience a bug where the second coin of the level does not appear as collected on the menu section. It is a bug for iOS devices and will be fixed in a future update. *There is a secret way in the level: to access it you must skip the last jump orb in the robot or spider part. It is the only level with a secret way in SubZero. See here. **If the last green jump ring in the robot section is skipped, the camera will stay on a part of the screen. *Power Trip is the only full-length official level without any ship segments. *Power Trip is the only official level to feature a reversed wave section. *Power Trip is the only level in Subzero to end under the effects of the mini form portal. *Power Trip takes 96 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 61 jumps. *Power Trip uses the main key G Major at 170 bpm. Gallery PowerTripMenu.png|Level selection coin 1.png|First secret coin coin 3.png|Second secret coin coin 4.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels